


Four steps to getting a (Stripper) boyfriend

by ahoymultiships



Series: Teen Wolf one-shots [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward!Stiles, M/M, because I code and I love coding!Stiles, nerd!stiles, stripper!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoymultiships/pseuds/ahoymultiships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had a helpless look on his face as the smoldering eyes on the guy's face turned up a million notches. The hot guy then smirked and said, "I'm Derek. Let me convince you to stay, for free."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You meet...

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia nonchalantly replied, “Well, you were pulled to come here when told it was a normal club. If we had specified it was a strip club, you would have chained yourself to the desk. Now, let’s get our seats.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And one more Sterek fanfic, due to my awesome friend Sare, who gives me the best prompts ever!
> 
> This will be a four-part story, so look forward to more in some time.
> 
> Edited by the lovely sephiroth-heather!  
> I have never been to a strip club, so I don’t know what happens except what I’ve seen in Magic Mike, HIMYM and most recently, the Internship.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

“Stiles, you are coming out with us this time. You cannot say no again!”

Stiles sighed loudly as he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. This piece of code was not giving him the result he wanted, no matter how much he adjusted it.

He looked up to see Ashley smiling at him. She said, “It’s the third Friday of the month. Which means… Club Night!”

He immediately backed off from her, “No..no..no.. c’mon Ash, I need to finish testing this code before sending it to Lydia. She’ll have me by my balls if I don’t complete it.”

Ashley smiled widely and cheered, “Look who I found!”

Like magic, Lydia appeared next to her and said, “Your job is not satisfactory, but it’s not pathetic either. Take a break, or your results will only get worse.”

He nodded, not wanting to fight anymore, and put his laptop to sleep. He packed it in his bag, and put on his TARDIS hoodie.

Lydia said, “This isn’t going to work for you. Let’s go to your place first, and find something worthy of wearing to a club where you ogle guys and they ogle you back, maybe.”

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Ninety excruciating minutes later,

Lydia and Ashley had sighed at the pathetic state of his wardrobe, which mostly contained fandom-based t-shirts, and comic book slogans. Stiles had tried to defend it, saying, “Some of the superheroes are the hot ones you think about at night!”

Ashley said, “True, but they don’t talk while we do dirty stuff to them in our imagination.”

They finally decided on a blue collared shirt, which somehow suited him and glammed up the sexy nerd look he had going on with his glasses and with the just-got-out-of-bed hair.

They took Lydia’s car and drove to the club. The bouncers let Lydia and Ashley go in without a second look, but stopped Stiles. Lydia nonchalantly said, “He’s with us,” and the bouncers let him in.

Stiles started talking, “Okay, so did you just do some magic, because usually Scott and I have to wait in long lines to get in, unless it’s a gay bar. Scott’s innocent puppy-dog look somehow makes him look cuter to the masses, even though he isn’t gay. I wish I got that attention, but the only one I got was getting adopted by two hot guys who ended up falling in love with each other. Who’s paying for the drinks, by the way, I need beer, and hello, naked dude!”

His face was stuck in surprise as a guy on the stage ripped off his suit, Magic Mike style, leaving a pair of tight black briefs, which left nothing to the imagination. Nothing at all.

Ashley whispered, “Stiles, you’re staring.”

Stiles shook out of it and immediately turned red as he realized the stripper was staring and smirking at him as he grinded into the air, as if he were dancing in a very filthy way with someone.

He immediately turned and walked to the bar, where Lydia was convincing the bartender to give her drinks for free. He had to scream over the loud beats of the music.

“YOU DIDN’T TELL ME THIS WAS A STRIP CLUB!”

Lydia nonchalantly replied, “Well, you were pulled to come here when told it was a normal club. If we had specified it was a strip club, you would have chained yourself to the desk. Now, let’s get our seats.”

There was a lounge on the first floor from which they had a very good view of the stage where all the strippers were doing their stuff. As Stiles slowly drank his beer, he could see the guy he first noticed continue to do moves that got him going like no porn video had ever done.

Lydia had got them a set of tequila shots, which looked a lot for only three people. Ashley explained, “Stiles, this is how it works. We have 3 shots each, then we go out to the dance floor, dance with random strangers and grinding against them. If we’re taking someone home, let the others know so they won’t wait up for you.”

Stiles frowned. “You do realize I have a lot of work. I’ll have two shots and maybe one dance, but then I need to get back home.”

Lydia smirked. “Let’s see how you feel thirty minutes later.”

Stiles sensed there was a plan, but didn’t fight her. They didn’t know it but Stiles wasn’t a lightweight. He could manage two shots easy, and a third shot would only make him slightly sleepy, but not crazy drunk.

They clanked their first shot glasses, drank the tequila, licked the salt off their wrists and then bit into the lemon wedge. They repeated the same for the next two and then dragged Stiles out by his shirt onto the dance floor.

‘Live it Up’ by Jennifer Lopez was playing and he let the two girls grind up against him as he danced to the beat of the song. Once the song got over, they let go of him and were immediately snatched up by two other guys who looked hot enough to lick. He walked a bit slowly back to the bar, and asked for a glass of water. He sat on the tall barstool and got out his cellphone.

As expected, he had emails from three of the juniors he had assigned part of the code to, who had encountered big errors. He cursed and started to compose a reply, when a sultry voice whispered in his ear, “Troublesome boyfriend texting you?”

Stiles jumped and almost fell down from the tall barstool. He turned around slowly, to see the guy who was going to star in his dreams that night, standing in front of him. The guy had put on a leather jacket and tight black jeans instead of standing in his briefs. He realized when the guy’s back was visible that he was supposedly a Dark Angel, with black wings attached to the back of his jacket.

Dark Angel told the bartender, “My usual for me, and one more for this sexy guy next to me.”

The bartender gave him a nod, and served the guy Scotch with a little soda. The bartender then looked at him and he said, “Two ice-cubes and a little soda.”

Stiles tried not to get flustered at the fact that a stripper was calling him, the King of Awkward sexy and buying him a drink.

He looked at the scotch, then told the hot dude, “If you want one more, you can have mine. I’m leaving in a bit anyway.”

“Are you sure I can’t persuade you to stay?”

Stiles had a helpless look on his face as the smoldering eyes on the guy’s face turned up a million notches. The hot guy then smirked and said, “I’m Derek. Let me convince you to stay, for free.”

He took Stiles’ beer and held out his other hand. Stiles felt like a weird Princess, but accepted it, and was taken to some inside room. He spotted Ashley while walking with Derek. She just smiled proudly and showed him two thumbs up.

Stiles was taken to a room, which he had only seen in the Lusty Leopard staging of How I Met Your Mother. Derek didn’t push him onto the couch but made him sit down. He then gave his scotch glass back to him. Stiles sat awkwardly on the seat while Derek leaned against a counter and looked at him as he took small sips of his Scotch. It was a reflex that Stiles kept staring at Derek’s mouth, his throat as he raised it to down the last of the Scotch. Stiles followed as he finished the rest of his Chivas Regal in one gulp.

Derek took his empty glass, kept it on the side, and then climbed on top of Stiles. Stiles certainly hadn’t expected this to happen tonight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffy! Will update…in a few days! Let me know what you think!
> 
> And one more Sterek fanfic, due to my awesome friend Sare, who gives me the best prompts ever!
> 
> This will be a four-part story, so look forward to more in some time.  
> Check me out on [Tumblr](http://ahoymultiships.tumblr.com)!


	2. You have sex...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles started shouting, “I just had sex! And it was awesome! And Derek gives awesome blowjobs! That should be his job, official blowjob giver.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the next update! I was going to be a bitch, and not update till Thursday, but when your hands (and the number of story followers) tell you to write, you write!  
> Edited by the lovely sephiroth-heather!  
> Has angst towards the middle, and slight imagery, not too explicit because it just looks awkward.  
> Disclaimer: Do not own Teen Wolf, Strip clubs and their characters.

About an hour later, Stiles and Derek left the room. Stiles’ shirt was unbuttoned and his hair looked like it was actually mussed by a guy. Derek walked behind him, with a wicked smile on his face and two hickeys visible on his neck. The dancers who saw them started clapping loudly, and Derek blushed a bit as the blonde girl who had served them the tequila shots earlier shouted, “Atta boy, Derek!”

Stiles asked Derek, “Is this not a habitual thing for you or something?”

Derek shook his head, as Stiles wondered why he was the one who was selected. He then realized why. Lydia was well-known for pouring her money when they partied, and seeing how the bouncers at the door knew her, she was probably popular here. Derek wouldn’t have wanted to chase away such a paying customer, and so entertained her gay best friend. All was right with the world, he mused as he plucked up the courage to do something he never would have done before.

As they reached the entrance to the room where Derek would have to go and change, Stiles pulled Derek down and gave him a hard, bruising kiss. When they finally let go, both of them were panting and giving each other looks as if they were going to go again.

Just then, Lydia came as if she was watching them the whole time, and announced, “Stiles! Time to go home!”

The sex, along with the drinks probably, gave him a high such that Stiles started telling Lydia, “I just had sex! And it was awesome! And Derek gives awesome blowjobs! That should be his job, official blowjob giver.”

Ashley was searching for them, but came through hearing Stiles’ shouts. She smirked and said, “Well, technically as a stripper, that is his job.”

Stiles immediately got a bit morose, thinking of all the other guys and girls Derek probably stripped for, gave a lap dance to, and fucked half their brains out. The girls didn’t realize the change in his mood, but he didn’t say anything to enlighten them either. It wasn’t like it was going to be a habit.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

It had become a habit, Stiles mused over his beer, as he waited for Derek’s shift to get over. He looked around at everyone in the crowded club. Almost three-quarters of the people were staring at Derek, the last quarter, which were probably blind, or straight, were staring at the other two girls dancing in the background with half of their breasts out.

Boyd gave him one more beer as Erica sidled up to the counter. She smiled at him.

“If we gave free beer to every special person that came along, we would have been bankrupt. But, you’re special, Stiles, and a person we know has a strong connection with you.”

Stiles beamed as he said, “Yeah, Lydia and I have been best friends since our teenage years. Back then, I didn’t identify as bisexual and was madly in love with her. Sadly, my IQ was thirty points too low than what she aimed for in a guy. How she dated Jackson, is a question I still ponder upon.”

Boyd gave him a bad look and Erica literally face-palmed herself. Stiles felt like he was missing out on something, but decided to ignore it.

Derek then came, this time wearing a shirt like the one Stiles had worn the first time he had met him. However, the shirt was sheerer than a formal shirt and had all the buttons open. Boyd gave him his usual, and Stiles stared as Derek gulped his drink and his Adam’s apple bobbed.

He didn’t know if it was the sixth beer, or Derek’s open shirt, but he got the courage to drag him to the special room (he called it _their room_ in his mind) and removed Derek’s shirt with a lot of force.

As Derek started kissing down his chest, Stiles’ mind somehow took him to a fantasy where this was their usual routine. At about seven in the morning, whoever woke up first would wake the other one up in a pleasurable way. They would then clean each other up together in the shower, cook breakfast together, and leave for their respective jobs.

Derek had told him that he loved to play baseball, and that he coached Little League games during the summer. Till now, no one had recognized him as a stripper while he coached, and vice versa, which was good for him.

Stiles moaned, as Derek sucked on him. Usually, he got lost in the pleasure they gave each other. But this time, all he could think of was going on dates with this beautiful, hot man. Having food in the park next to his office, playing basketball a block away from his house, catching a ball in the crowds from where Derek hit it, kissing him in the rain.

He tried to put it out of his mind, as he turned the tables on Derek. He flipped Derek on his stomach with strength he didn’t know he had, and removed his tight pants. Derek let out a sound that was almost a growl as Stiles experimented with three fingers instead of two this time.

He finished, a little before Derek, and groaned, getting a dollar out of his pocket and giving it to Derek. Derek said, “That’s payback for the ten dollars I gave you in the last two weeks.”

Stiles said, “Yeah, yeah. Shouldn’t you have more control?”

Derek laughed. “Tell that to the other guys. At least you want me to come before you. They don’t even bother about anything but their pleasure.”

It was like a tub of ice-cubes was thrown on him, as Stiles realized, he was in love with Derek, and Derek thought this was just random fun with a regular customer. As if wanting to hammer the nail into the coffin,

“Think of this as payment for all the beers you’ve had today.”

Stiles felt sick. He started wearing his clothes. Derek was slightly confused, it seemed, as he asked, “Wait, no round two today?”

Stiles gave out a fake laugh. “My juniors suck at coding. It’s like they just learnt the whole language by rote and don’t know how to implement it at all. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Derek nodded, still looking confused, as Stiles walked out without waiting for Derek, for the first time in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think of it! Visit me at ahoymultiships.tumblr.com!  
>  Please PM me here or on Tumblr if you or anyone is interested.


	3. Feelings get in the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miscommunication of feelings = ANGST!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter! This has a butt-load of angst, just take care while reading.  
> Edited by the lovely sephiroth-heather!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, Strip clubs or any of its characters.

Stiles didn’t know what to do. He knew his feelings weren’t reciprocated, and he didn’t want to lead himself on by thinking Derek had feelings for him every time he looked Stiles in the eyes deeply while they had sex, or the way Derek’s smile just grew a bit bigger when he saw him. He knew he had to stop, and so the next time he went to the club, he told Derek, “Let’s just have drinks tonight, I’m not in the mood to …well…”

Derek understood immediately and loudly asked, “Two margaritas over here?”

Stiles was a bit surprised as margaritas were one of his favorite drinks but only when he was very tired. He was shocked that Derek remembered the tiny blurb he had mentioned when they had first met. Then he realized that he remembered every stupid thing Scott had done, so obviously it was more of a good memory than affection.

Derek got their glasses, sat him on a couch away from the music, and they clanked their glasses together. As Stiles started drinking, Derek asked him, “So, how was work? What happened to that code you were working on?”

Stiles cheered, “It’s over! Yeah, I sat the whole night up yesterday and finished the code. If I got seventy more errors due to a semi-colon from those juniors of mine, I might have just murdered them.”

Derek looked pleased. “So that’s where you were yesterday. I missed you.”

Stiles tried not to take it in a romantic way. He rebutted, “Tell me something. What is up with Erica and Boyd? Every time I see them, I’m sure he’s going to take her right on the drinks counter, but then she still flirts with guys for tips and he pretty much licks the salt off a girl’s breasts every time they ask for a tequila shot with him.”

Derek’s smile turned soft and sad as he said, “That’s the problem with dating someone when you’re in this business. You mostly get money through tips, for which you have to flirt with people, whether they’re hot or not, whether you like them or not. When you’re in a relationship, it’s hard if the other person can’t understand. But I don’t have that problem, do I?”

Stiles lowered his head sadly, and missed the lovey-dovey eyes pointed his way.

He then looked up and told Derek, “By the way, I might not come for a few days, Lydia is dumping a new project on me and I want to get the main function done.”

Derek just nodded and said, “Maybe we can go get coffee sometime.”

“Sure.”

Stiles wasn’t counting on it.

~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

It had been almost two weeks and Stiles felt like he was in Derek-rehab, trying to wean himself off of the hot guy who he actually liked. Lydia and Ashley approached him, asking if he wanted to go to the club, but he just increased the volume on his laptop, letting the sounds of Linkin Park drown them out.

Just then, someone patted his shoulder. He removed his earphones, ready to shout at the person, when he realized it was Mary, the receptionist who usually gave him a smile and a greeting of “Good morning, Mr. Stiles” when he got in. She had a shy smile on her face and a box in her hand.

He asked, “What happened? Did something go wrong with the computer again?”

This had happened a lot of times. Somehow, people presumed coding C++ or Python implied that one was an IT expert and a mechanics expert. However, she hadn’t brought her laptop. She kept the box in front of him and opened it. There were about twenty chocolates in it and they looked amazing. She replied, “I wanted to know if you were free for tomorrow night.”

Stiles wanted to say no; it was on the tip of his tongue. He then realized that he couldn’t live his whole life like this, thinking about Derek and why someone as hot as Derek would have feelings for a nerd like him. Maybe, just maybe, going on a date with someone would be the first step for him to try and move on. He cheerily said, “Sure! You decide when and where, and let me know so I can pick you up.”

Suddenly, there was a whoosh of air behind him, and as he turned around, the only thing he saw was a bouquet of flowers in the trash.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

The next night saw Stiles at Scott’s place with a bottle of Smirnoff Vodka (Vanilla flavor) in front of him and two shot glasses. Allison had come in, and left immediately after seeing the ruckus the two were causing.

Stiles moaned, “The date was so horrible. Why did I even think of going on a date with her? I had Derek! Even if he didn’t love me back, our sexy times were amazing, dude! He did these things with his tongue, that just…”

Scott put his hand over Stiles’ mouth. “I’ll thank you not to elaborate on that, please. But I keep telling you, Stiles, you should tell him how you feel. I think he deserves to know why you’re avoiding him after meeting him every single day for more than a month.”

“But, nooo. Why would he want me? I’m just all moles, and nerdy, and I talk a lot. People find my talking very irritating, you know that?”

Scott sighed. “Yes Stiles, I know. But I listen to you blabbering on and on without complaining, right?”

“That’s because you’re my brother, and I love you. Not in the way I love Derek… but…” He hiccupped in a way which was disgusting and adorable at the same time.

Scott just laughed. “Go confess your love tomorrow. Now, go to sleep, but in the guest room. I don’t think Allison can stand it if she sees us spooning in my bed again.”

The only answer he got from Stiles was a snore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see the little snippets of Derek I inserted in there? The last chapter will be happy, I swear!  
> I don’t know when I’ll finish the last chapter but let’s hope by Sunday. Review if you want!
> 
> Find me on ---> [Tumblr](http://ahoymultiships.tumblr.com)


	4. They make up, and have a HEA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek got a look on his face as Stiles teased him, “You love me, you want to move in with me, you want to have sex with me, you want to have breakfast with me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last instalment! I loved writing this four-part story! I’ll miss it so bad!  
> Edited by the lovely sephiroth-heather!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters.

The next evening, Stiles got out of work at six. He wanted to look good, and not like a frumpy nerd with a hangover. He changed into clothes Lydia would approve of and walked towards the club. He reached there by seven and tried to enter, only to find the bouncers glaring at him.

He asked, “Remember me? I’m Lydia’s and Ashley’s friend, Stiles? I talk about anything and everything incessantly? I came to see Derek.”

He didn’t know why, but one of the bouncers pushed him as he pushed the door open. He continued inside, only to see Derek on the stage. However, he was entertaining some birthday girl, who had a party hat on her head and was grinding up against her. He tried not to think about the time he was the one sitting on that chair and walked to the bar.

Boyd gave him a glare, and asked, “What do you want?”

Stiles replied, “Some courage, some vodka, and you to ask Erica out.”

Boyd said nothing but just looked away. A waitress with a tray of drinks spilled a beer all over Stiles. She gave him a mean smirk and said, “My bad. At least I didn’t crap all over my friends.”

Stiles was confused as to why everyone was giving him the cold treatment. Maybe he had come on a day he wasn’t supposed to, maybe they got used to him as a regular and were sad he didn’t come. He had no clue whatsoever.

The song got over and the birthday girl, fully blissed out, was carefully carried down to the dance floor by Derek. Stiles got there, fast and asked him, “Can we talk? There’s something I need to tell you.”

Derek just continued his routine without even a gesture to talk later. At this point, he realized he had done something to hurt Derek, which is why everyone from the bouncer to the waitress was giving him the cold treatment. He didn’t know what he had done, except try to protect his heart.

He immediately walked out, missing the sad look on Derek’s face. However, he walked to the back and into the room that Derek used to change into his normal clothes. If he was getting shot down, he’d rather not get rejected in front of a drunk crowd looking to get off.

About two hours later, Derek walked in for his usual water break. He removed his shirt, without noticing Stiles but then saw him in the full-length mirror.

Stiles stood up immediately. “Derek, I need to tell you something, and I want you to listen to me before you speak.”

Derek scoffed. “I know all about it already.”

Stiles was confused. “You do?”

Derek’s face was angry as he shouted, “If you didn’t like what we were doing, or if you didn’t like me, you should have just told me. But avoiding me like the plague for so many weeks? Last night?”

Stiles didn’t know what to say. “I haven’t said anything to anyone. Maybe except Scott. And Lydia. And she might have told everyone.”

Derek mockingly laughed. “I didn’t need to hear it from anyone. I saw it with my own eyes on Friday.”

His face went from angry to sad as he sat on one of the chairs and said, “I thought your project had you crazy busy, so I brought you flowers and your favorite chocolate. But when I reached your office, you were flirting with some other girl and making a date for the next night. If you didn’t like me stripping for other people, you should have just told me. But cheating on me?”

Stiles could not believe his ears. Derek thought he was cheating on him, ergo that they were in a relationship. He muttered, “I didn’t know we were in a relationship.”

However, what Stiles meant was a happy surprise, Derek took it to be an insult.

Derek immediately stood up. “No, it’s not your fault. I completely understand. It’s not the first time someone’s liked me only for my body.”

Stiles stopped him physically. “What do you mean? I have feelings for you, dude! I was convinced you only put up with me because I came with Lydia. I’m a nerd, who likes to code and watch sci-fi shows instead of going out. Why would you like someone like me?”

Derek’s face got a smile on it, and he reached out and held Stiles’ hand with one of his own, rubbing his back with the other, as he said, “Because you don’t brag about yourself. Because you don’t see me as just a stripper. Because you always pay attention to when I come rather than just getting yourself off. Because you know my favorite movie even though we haven’t gone on an official date. Because…”

Stiles stopped him. “Oh man, you love me!”

Derek got a look on his face as Stiles teased him, “You love me, you want to move in with me, you want to have sex with me, you want to have breakfast with me…”

Derek stopped his chant by kissing him hard, and unbuckled his jeans. Needless to say, Derek was late for his second shift.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

**Mini-Epilogue**

“C’mon Jason, run, run, run. Pick it up and run!”

Stiles continued shouting at the top of his voice even though all the other parents were giving him the stink-eye. One man actually called out to the Coach:

“You might want to tell some of the parents to keep their emotions in check. They’re ruining the game for everyone else.”

The coach turned around, and levelled a look at the man who had just complained. He then said, “I didn’t hear anyone whine when you shouted swear words at the top of your voice because your son got distracted by a girl walking past the field.”

The man just kept quiet and walked back to his spot. There were thirty seconds left. One boy looked at Stiles, who gave an encouraging nod and clapped. He ran to the edge of the field, about five yards away from the goal and shouted, “Nick, throw it to me! Just like we practiced!”

The boy, Nick, who had a shy smile and a wicked arm, threw the ball and it got caught in Jason’s lacrosse stick. He threw the ball towards the net, and the goalkeeper missed it by an inch. The scoreboard increased by a point just as the bell rang for the end of the game. All the kids from his team started cheering, “We won! We won!”

The coach walked to the end, got the cup from the Principal and raised it in the air. All the children on his team came rushing towards him and he passed it on to them, his eyes on his husband.

He stalked towards Stiles and caught him from behind, kissing him hard. Stiles melted into the kiss, then hit his shoulder.

“Derek, there are kids here!”

Scott and Allison stood next to them as they agreed.

“No PDA when kids are around was our rule. Nick, get over here and give us a hug!”

Nick and Jason came running together and hugged their parents. It was a brilliant day and to think this all happened because Stiles was blackmailed to go clubbing with his boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Want any prompts filled? Let me know!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://ahoymultiships.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [Tumblr](http://ahoymultiships.tumblr.com)!


End file.
